Daite senorita
by eric clutter
Summary: La suite du dernier épisode du drama, à ma façon.


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson vient du groupe NEWS et est interprétée par Yamashita Tomohisa.**

_Serre-moi demoiselle_

Du moment qu'ils étaient tous les trois ensemble, le reste lui importait peu. Actuellement Nobuta n'était pas là mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle arriverait à être populaire par elle-même maintenant, lui et Akira l'avaient suffisamment aidé pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir seule. En plus, de ses deux amis, Kiritani préférait avoir Kusano à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas le pourquoi de cette préférence mais il était vraiment heureux d'avoir retrouvé... son meilleur ami.

Les deux adolescents s'étaient promenés sur la plage et après s'être amusé dans l'eau, ils se retrouvaient maintenant complètement trempés. Akira courait après son ami qui tentait de lui échapper en riant joyeusement. Après une longue course-poursuite, Shuji finit par s'arrêter et s'inclina en mettant les mains sur ses jambes pour retrouver son souffle. Son meilleur ami le rejoignit rapidement sauf que lui n'était même pas essoufflé alors qu'il avait autant couru que Kiritani.

« Ah... aaahh... j'y... j'y crois pas... pourquoi tu es en pleine forme ? Tu es infatigable ou quoi ?

- Shuujiiii-kun ! Je suis bien plus endurant que toi. »

Akira ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu la voix aussi amusante de son camarade. D'ailleurs, Kusano s'approcha de Kiritani et l'enlaça comme ça, sans rien dire.

« Qu'est... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je nous réchauffe. »

Effectivement, ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, pourtant il existait d'autres moyens pour se réchauffer que de prendre dans ses bras un camarade de classe !

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, baka. »

Il n'avait pas dit ça sur un ton méchant mais moqueur en repoussant gentiment Akira.

« Kon kon...

- Quoi ? »

Comme à son habitude, Kusano fit un grand sourire et termina sa phrase.

« En fait tu es content de me voir non ? »

En entendant cette phrase, Shuji tourna le dos à son ami. Il avait été obligé de déménager, le forçant ainsi à quitter les amis qu'il s'était fait dans son précédent lycée. Bien sûr qu'il était triste de ne plus les voir mais il n'en montrait rien. Il se serait fait de nouveaux amis dans son nouveau lycée, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il aurait oublié ceux de son précédent établissement. Il voulait juste ne pas être seul, c'est tout. Néanmoins, tant qu'il avait Akira auprès de lui, Shuji pensait que cela lui suffisait. Oui, donc il n'avait pas à douter de ses sentiments à l'égard de son meilleur ami.

« Et alors ? »

Kusano écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Akira shock ! »

Shuji paraissait déçu de la réaction de Akira.

« Tu croyais que ce serait le contraire ? »

Sans même se donner la peine de lui répondre, Kusano se jeta les bras ouverts sur Kiritani qui tomba à plat ventre sur le sable.

« Content ! Content ! Akira content !

- Euh... s'il te plaît, je peux me relever ? »

Akira ne bougea plus, ce qui semblait montrer qu'il était d'accord sauf qu'il restait accroché à Shuji et qu'il ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Ne voulant pas être trop dur, Kiritani ne repoussa pas son ami, il essaya de se relever malgré tout mais avec du mal.

« Ça y est ? Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

- Nan ! »

Décidément, il trouvait toujours Akira aussi fatigant par son comportement infantile.

« Tu ne comptes pas rester accroché à moi tout le temps ?

- Akira adore Shuuji-kun ! Il l'aime beaucoup !

- Ne parle pas de manière aussi ambigüe ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Shuji avait assez violemment jeté son camarade sur le sable en disant ces mots.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te, je suis... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase parce que Kusano venait de l'embrasser. Il fut tellement étonné de ce geste qu'il répondit malgré lui au baiser qu'il trouvait, très agréable. Au moment où le baiser cessa, Kiritani se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts, l'air perdu.

« Akira... qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

- Kon kon. Akira a déjà répondu à la question de Shuuji-kun !

- Dans ce cas, peux-tu répéter ce que tu m'as dit... s'il te plaît ?

- Akira a mieux que ça ! Il a appris une joli chanson qu'il a envie de chanter pour son Shuuji !

- Euh... tu es sûr ?

- Ouip !

- Dans ce cas, je suis curieux de t'entendre. »

A présent que Kusano avait toute l'attention de son meilleur ami, il retira son uniforme, sa chemise et sa cravate, le rendant torse nu. Il voulait rajouter un côté sensuel à sa personnalité en se déshabillant ainsi surtout que voir l'air presque gêné de Kiritani quand il le voyait torse nu n'avait pas de prix. Kusano prit un air plutôt sérieux, s'approcha de son camarade en ayant un sourire angélique et lui tourna autour en ne le quittant pas des yeux...

_Kenkka no kizuato wo nagame anata wa iu, aitsu to tsurumu nowa mou yamena to ?_

_Fixant la cicatrice laissée par le combat, tu dis : « Peux-tu arrêter de te battre avec ces gens ? »_

Un regard des plus charmeurs anima le visage de Akira qui paraissait tellement différent à cet instant. Shuji était subjugué, il ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard de son camarade de classe.

_Wakatterutte onna nante, otona butte gaki atsukai, mou yame ni shite kurenaika ?_

_Tu es jeune, femme, tu agis comme une adulte, et me traite comme un enfant, peut-tu arrêter de faire ça ?_

Il prit l'une des mains de Kiritana et déposa un baiser dessus à la manière d'un parfait gentleman. Il continua sa marche autour de Shuji et quand il fut derrière lui, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

_Daite daite daite señorita, tsuyoku, tsuyoku, tsuyoku hanasanai de._

_Serre-moi, serre-moi, serre-moi demoiselle, plus fort, plus fort, plus fort ne me relâche pas._

Il glissa ses mains rapidement sur le torse de son ami avant de les amener sous son t-shirt pour sentir vraiment sa peau de ses doigts. Il relâcha ensuite son étreinte pour joindre ses mains à celles de Kiritani.

_Kazaate kakkou tsukezuni soba ni oite yo._

_Sans faire la fière, viens juste près de moi, viens juste près de moi._

Akira est content ! Shuji voulait le revoir ! Akira pensait que Shuji était encore refermé sur ses sentiments mais il n'en était rien ! Kon kon !

_Daite daite daite señorita, tsuyoku, tsuyoku, tsuyoku hanasanaide._

_Serre-moi, serre-moi, serre-moi demoiselle, plus fort, plus fort, plus fort ne me relâche pas._

Kusano serra plusieurs fois ses mains entrelacés à celles de Shuji. Immédiatement après, il se mit le dos contre le torse de son ami et saisit ses bras avant de les faire circuler sur son torse nu qui se réchauffait peu à peu.

_Anata no sono kuchibiru ga jirettai no yo. _

_Tes lèvres sont tellement séduisantes._

Il se retourna et frôla les lèvres de Kiritani et commença à reculer mais c'était peine perdu ! Shuji était à bout, il avait agrippé un des bras de son camarade de classe pour le ramener vers lui et l'embrassa une fois qu'il fut à sa portée. Shuji poussa le corps de son meilleur ami sur le sable en emplissant son corps de baisers, il ne se contrôlait plus.

_Mukashi no otokoto ore wo kasanete wa, tameiki majiri de warate miseru._

_Quand tu me compares avec ton dernier petit-ami, tu soupires et souris._

Akira gémissait en sentant les lèvres de Kiritani passer sur sa peau. Sa voix devenait donc un peu haletante alors qu'il continuait de chanter avec sérieux en fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter des sensation qui parcouraient son corps.

_Wakatterutte otoko nante, shinjitenai to iitaindarou, moo raku ni shite ageru kara._

_Quand les garçons disent qu'ils comprennent, ils veulent en fait, dire qu'ils ne te croient pas, je vais te faciliter les choses maintenant._

Shuji s'arrêta un instant et regarda son ami sourire, il en fit autant avant de prendre une des mains de Kusano pour la poser sur sa joue. Quand il l'ôta, il donna un petit baiser sur l'avant de cette main et retira son uniforme pour se mettre à son tour, torse nu.

_Naite, naite, naite Señorita, ore no, ore no, ore no mune de zutto._

_Pleure, pleure, pleure demoiselle, dans mon, dans mon, dans mon cœur à jamais._

A la seconde où il vit le magnifique corps musclé de son Shuji sans ses vêtements, il se jeta dans ses bras. On pouvait dire que si il avait un dernier souhait, celui venait de se réaliser alors il pouvait mourir maintenant. Évidemment, il ne s'agissait là que d'une blague, comme s'il souhaitait disparaître alors que son Shuji partageait les mêmes sentiments que lui !

_Hitori de gaman shinaide soba ni oide yo._

_N'essaye pas de te débrouiller toute seule, viens et sois à mes côtés._

Cette phrase était véridique à ses yeux mais Akira savait que Kiritani avait changé depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Kusano l'aimait certainement depuis le début bien qu'il ait été trop bête pour s'en rendre compte tout de suite.

_Nemure, nemure, nemure, señorita, ore no, ore no, ore no mune de zutto._

_Dors, dors, dors demoiselle, dans mon, dans mon, dans mon cœur à jamais._

Shuji avait encore son compagnon dans ses bras et lui suçotait le cou avec un fol engouement qui était fort étonnant mais pas désagréable pour Akira.

_Kon ya mo kitto yume no naka jirettai no yo. _

_Je parie que tu me rendras fou dans mon rêve ce soir encore, c'est agaçant !_

Kusano s'était à présent allongé sur le dos sur le sable tandis que son compagnon défaisait son pantalon et rabaissait son boxer pour accéder au sexe d'Akira. Dès qu'il l'eut sous les yeux, il le lécha de haut en bas et l'engloutit presque entièrement. Il n'y alla pas trop vite, réalisant de petits va-et-vient pour ne pas trop déconcentrer son ami sur sa chanson.

_Daite daite daite señorita, tsuyoku, tsuyoku, tsuyoku hanasanaide._

_Serre-moi, serre-moi, serre-moi demoiselle, plus fort, plus fort, plus fort ne me relâche pas._

Akira avait envie de plus, beaucoup beaucoup plus. Malheureusement, faire ça sur une plage ne serait pas pratique du tout aussi n'eut-il pas le choix de retenir ses envies du moins pour le moment.

_Kazaate kakkou tsukezuni soba ni oide yo._

_Sans faire la fière, viens près de moi._

L'ami de Kiritani finir par jouir dans sa bouche bien que cela ne le dérangea en rien vu qu'il avala tout le sperme qu'il avait en bouche. Akira se redressa immédiatement et lécha les quelques gouttes de semence restant sur le visage de son amoureux qui le regardait agir en riant.

_Daite daite daite señorita, tsuyoku, tsuyoku, tsuyoku hanasanaide._

_Serre-moi, serre-moi, serre-moi demoiselle, plus fort, plus fort, plus fort ne me relâche pas._

Kusano prit les deux mains de son camarade et les posa sur ses joues avant de les faire tomber sur son torse. Kiritani dévorait des yeux le torse nu de son camarade depuis que celui-ci avait retiré son uniforme. Akira aimait Shuji et non Nobuta, il s'en était rendu compte quand Kiritani avait été obligé de déménager et qu'il pensait ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de le revoir.

_Anata no sono kuchibiru ga jirettai no yo._

_Tes lèvres sont tellement séduisantes. _

A la fin de cette phrase, Akira avait collé son front à celui de Shuji, ils étaient tous les deux brûlant aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Kiritani joignit ses lèvres à celles de Kusano pour échanger un baiser chaleureux avec lui.

Par la suite, Shuji s'était assis sur le sable tandis que son petit-ami s'était allongé en laissant sa tête reposer sur ses jambes après avoir rangé son sexe et reboutonné son pantalon. Ils étaient encore torse nu parce qu'ils aimaient quand le vent effleurait leur peau dénudé d'autant qu'il faisait bon, heureusement qu'on n'était pas en hiver ! Bref, les deux garçons étaient heureux.

« Akira aime Shuji !

- Là tu te répètes...

- Mais Shuji aime Akira non ? »

Kiritani prit un faux air moqueur avant de répondre à la question.

« Faut vraiment que je sois timbré pour aimer un baka comme toi !

- Je prends ça pour un oui ! »

Les deux adolescents rirent joyeusement. Kiritani caressa les cheveux de son Akira et ils restèrent comme ça sans se soucier du temps qui passait tout en profitant du paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

_* Oui, on peut vivre comme ça, où qu'on soit ! *_


End file.
